Fan Art Community
Fan art related to Rec Room comes in many shapes and forms but the best place to learn about the latest creations and talk about Rec Room fan art is the #fanart channel on the official discord as well as the Artwork channel of the Rec Room Community Hub on Steam. This page gives an overview of notable fan art by the player community. See Fanart Rooms for Custom Rooms with fan art related to other fictional universes than Rec Room. Traces Harrison's WiX site "Rec Room Art" features many traces by EmilyWafflesYay of avatars of Rec Room users, as well as in-game photos, and maker pen creations. Drawings and Paintings Rec Room has inspired drawings with traditional techniques. Salamander1.png|Drawing by salamander Alkmaar by priscilla.jpg|Drawing of Alkmaar's avatar by Priscilla Unlisted gamer by priscilla.jpg|Drawing of Unlisted gamer's avatar by Priscilla Fuchsia outfit by priscilla.jpg|Design of a new outfit by Priscilla and implementation by Rec Room Inc. jongyi001.jpg|Hand Painted RecRoom Canvases by Jong Yi: Th!nk and Cicaeda jongyi002.jpg|Hand Painted RecRoom Canvases by Jong Yi: Grammaton Tyr jongyi003.jpg|Hand Painted RecRoom Canvases by Jong Yi jongyi004.jpg|Hand Painted RecRoom Canvases by Jong Yi: Maddie, Donut Maker, Mia jongyi005.png|Hand Painted RecRoom Canvases by Jong Yi: Priscilla and Smelly Kid jongyi006.png|Hand Painted RecRoom Canvases by Jong Yi: Marcin and Mighty Big Minus CaptainAkimbo1.jpg|Captain Akimbo's painting of Lyali and Skyler Digital Models Inspired by Rec Room's art style, QueenAnarya and others have started 3D modeling and rendering in a similar style. Rec Room character with body.jpg|Models and renderings by QueenAnarya Rec room models Render Jumbotron pistol.jpg|Models and renderings by QueenAnarya Enemy concept render.jpg|Models and renderings by QueenAnarya Sirnamedjack1.jpg|Models and renderings by QueenAnarya Sirnamedjack2.jpg|Models and renderings by QueenAnarya Sirnamedjack3.jpg|Models and renderings by QueenAnarya Laserburstrifle.png|Model by TheScabbage the_real_ham_sword.jpg|Models and renderings by GobbleGlobble barrel_knights.jpg|Models and renderings by GobbleGlobble Dormpretty.jpg|Rendering of the dorm room by maplestick Controller Skins for SteamVR SteamVR allows users to install alternative digital models for their controllers. QueenAnarya created RecRoom-themed skins for Vive and Rift controllers. Phone Wall Papers Gobbleglobble made some excellent phone wall papers: 3f83V9P.png|Phone wall paper by Gobbleglobble 268vQgK.png|Phone wall paper by Gobbleglobble Bb9deiX.png|Phone wall paper by Gobbleglobble M6sIbT8.png|Phone wall paper by Gobbleglobble nFb3htp.png|Phone wall paper by Gobbleglobble QJherwy.jpg|Phone wall paper by Gobbleglobble QRLhoFg.png|Phone wall paper by Gobbleglobble sjRppBx.jpg|Phone wall paper by Gobbleglobble TAGBXC9.png|Phone wall paper by Gobbleglobble ykXuFLy.png|Phone wall paper by Gobbleglobble 3D Print and Laser-Cut Models With digital models, 3D prints and laser cuts are possible. Acrylic keychains.jpeg|Acrylic keychains by blitzkrieg564 Mousebot 3d printed.jpg|3D print by Lone-Lone 3dprintmousebot.jpg|Mouse Bot by Lone-Lone lone3dprinlaserpistol.jpg|3D print of laser pistol by Lone rail gun 3d printed.jpg|3D printed laser rail gun by Lone-Lone Dioramas and Figurines Priscilla has been working on several Rec Room dioramas and figurines of Rec Room avatars, see her "Rec Room Art" page. Jumbotron diorama.jpg|Instagram photo by Priscilla Paintball diorama.jpg|Instagram photo by Priscilla priscilla_river.png|Instagram photo by Priscilla priscilla_clear_cut.png|Instagram photo by Priscilla Quest diorama.jpg|Instagram photo by Priscilla GoldenTrophyFinal.jpg|Completed diorama by Priscilla 1:1 Models Priscilla has created a 1:1 model of a paintball gun. Parodic Celebrity Magazine In July and August 2017, a group of Rec Room players led by Priscilla created the parodic celebrity magazine "Rec Rumor" with fictional gossip about players who were well-known among regular players ("Rec Room celebrities"). Quest Concepts Raiborn has created several concepts for future quests. Some of the ideas apparently influenced the Isle of Lost Skulls quest. Category:User Groups